No Way I'm Letting You Go
by gothpunkemo314
Summary: .Sakura wants to take revenge on Sasuke, and Gaara of the Sand helped?.for a certain reason?.WHAT!, HOW!, and WHY!.I suck at summaries so just read it..Rated M for .LEMON. GaaxSakuxSasu. no spoilers allowed!. so I ain't spoilin it!.. READ. .. ..
1. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**.I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVEN IF I WANTED TO.**

**Ok. This is my first gothic fanfic so please go easy on me. For those of you who don't like goth, punk, or emo or anything that connects to black um not my problem because I myself loves BLACK so stick with it. This is a GAARAxSAKURAxSASUKE fanfic.**

* * *

**BOYS :**

**Sasuke **– 18 years old

**Gaara** – 18 years old

**Naruto** – 17 years old

**Neji **– 18 years old

**Sasori **– 19 years old

**Kankuro **– 19 years old

**GIRLS :**

**Sakura** – 17 years old

**Ino **– 17 years old

**Hinata** – 16 years old

**Tenten** – 16 years old

**Temari **– 17 years old

* * *

**Our Perfect Gothic Love Story**

Chapter 1 **Revenge is best serve cold**

The sun is shining bright and you can tell by the shining pink curtains on the window of the room of our certain pink-haired girl. It was very peaceful until

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG SAKURA WAKE UP!

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Sakura jolted up from the bed and threw the alarm clock to the wall and of course it broke into pieces ( harsh much ).

**Sakuras POV**

_'uh, why did it have to be morning again can't the night stay longer urgh…well anyway in the good side I will see Sasuke-kun in school today…better hurry up Sakura if you don't want to be late.'_ I thought as I drag myself to the washroom. After taking a very nice warm bath I quickly dressed for school. I wore a short denim skirt and a tight blouse covered by my pink sweater. I then slipped on my brown boots. It was almost winter and I can't afford to get sick. I then wore my wrist band. I never remove it not until sleep time but I never showed anyone my right wrist.

I went down stairs and ate my breakfast which was crackers and cream cheese. I live alone in a mansion because my parents left me when I was little with so much money but I rarely spend them. I have no interest in them after all.

After I ate I rode the bus to school, I never use my _cars_. When I jumped off the bus I heard a very loud scream which I knew who the owner was.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you!" Ino said well actually screamed at me.

"Ino it has only be 2 days or lets just say weekend and you missed me this much already?!" I said in a surprised yet a little annoyed tone for she was hugging me to death.

"Um yeah….hey Sakura did you do our homework I forgot to do it can I copy pleeeeeaaaassssssseeeeeeeee?" begged Ino with puppy eyes. _'so that's why she missed me'_ I thought to myself as I sweat dropped at Ino. "Alright alright you can copy already" with that I gave her my notebook. I then suddenly saw a familiar guy passed by us. I left Ino alone and ran to that guy.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" I screamed at him.

"what do you want now **bitch** get away from me you noisy girl" Sasuke said then left. I was very shocked at what he said. He never said anything to me like that before. Tears suddenly form on the side of my eyes but I quickly wiped them away so no one would see. _'I better confront him later to know what his problem is'._**Normal POV**

* * *

The day passed by so quickly. But it had not bothered our Sakura. She is thinking about Sasuke again.

"Ms. Haruno" the teacher called

_'what is his problem he didn't have to say bitch'_

"Ms. Sakura"

_'is he what like mad at me? What did I do to him'_ **'maybe you annoy him to hell already'** _'what who are you?'_ **'I am inner Sakura in other words I'm you'** _'I thought I got rid of you when we were little'_ **'well you thought wrong, you better pay attention in class already' **_'wha-what do you mean?'_

"Ms. HARUNO SAKURA" the teacher shouted in front of her. Sakura suddenly jolted from her sit and almost fell but luckily did not. She heard her classmates silently laughing at her.

"um what is it ma'am". The teacher sigh, it was no point talking to Sakura anyway if she was in no mood at all. The bell rang and the class was over._ 'finally I can confront Sasuke'_ she thought.

It took only few minutes to see Sasuke leaning on the door of his classroom but when she got closer what she saw made her eyes widen and tears started to form in her eyes. Sasuke was **French kissing** some random girl from his class. "Sasuke" she whispered so Sasuke can't here her but failed. Sasuke and the girl turned around only to meet the gaze of Sakura's teary eyes.

"Sasuke baby, who is she?" asked the girl in a flirty way.

"Some slut who is so darn addicted to me" Sasuke replied as if nothing happened.

"Go baby leave first I want to talk to this bitch". After saying those words he gave a quick suck on the girl's neck and she left.

"What do you want whor-" **_SLAP_**

"You have no right to call me a whore, if I was one then what is she a slut?!" Sakura said pointing to the direction where the girl went.

"Shut up bitc-" **_SLAP_**

"You have no right to slap me"

"And you have no right to tell me what to do and I want to do this"

**_SLAP_** (WOW that's three slaps in the row. .hahaha. ok back to the story)

"Would you stop slapping me" before Sakura can slap him again. He stopped her wrist but failed to stop Sakura's knee kicking his manhood (man that hurt XD).

"You are going to pay!" Sakura said then left living the poor guy in pain.

Sakura ran out of the school to her house and to her room locking the door behind her. She jumped on the bed and cried her heart out.

"HOW COULD YOU SASUKE!? HOW COULDYOU!? HOW COULDYOU!? HOW COULD YOU!?" she kept shouting until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**3 hours past**

**Sakura's POV**

I flipped my eyes open. It was dark. I looked at the clock '10:00' I sigh. I can't go back to sleep so I decided to take a nice walk.

I walked to the waterfalls in the center of the forest. I breathed out the fresh air. It was a very nice night. I was thankful that the scent of the waterfall relieves me from my sadness. But then someone held me from behind. I was shocked but did not show it to them.

"Who are you?" I calmly asked the two persons behind me. "my, my, curiosity killed the cat?" the girl said. Then a man appeared in front of me.

"Gaara" I growled. He was my seatmate and the leader of the so called **goth club**.

"At least she knows me" He said.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, yet." He chuckled. "What does a girl like you doing here in the forest alone?" He moved closer to me caressing my cheeks.

"Don't play with me Gaara, I'm not in the mood" I said calmly.

"Why? Because your beloved Uchiha dump you" but when he said that I saw him _twitched _at the name then he covered it with a smirk.

"None of you business". He chuckled at my reply then started kissing and sucking my neck. My eyes widen in shocked.

"Wha- what are you doing?" I asked.

"Is it not obvious, I am kissing you" I should feel terrified of what he was doing but I found myself liking it then I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?!" he said in a manner of growling.

"hahahaa, you kissed like a frog Gaara. If you are going to rape me, at least make it worth my while"

"Hm. Then what kiss would you prefer HARUNO" he said emphasizing her last name.

"Like this" with a smirk on my lips I lunged at Gaara and kissed him with passion. The two who held me now let go. I hugged him. One arm in the neck and one in the head and pushed him closer to me.

**'he is so delicious'**_ 'what you're here again'_** 'yup'** _'give him your all Sakura he is muck more better that Sasuke'_ with that I even pressed Gaara's lips into mine. _' I can't believe that this man gives me pure bliss when I kiss h_im' she thought to herself.

Gaara's POV

_**'SHIT!** She's a good kisser'_ I thought to myself. I felt my hand snake around her back and her waist. She licked my lower lip and I smirk with that. I gave her the entrance she was asking for. She tastes all of me. Her tongue was powerful. She was so fast. _'WHEN DID SHE LEARN THIS KIND OF KISS'_ my knees were getting weaker. But then I decided to also play her game. I licked every bit of her. She tastes so good. **_'Strawberries'_** I smiled not smirked at the thought. We were going deeper; she was the best kisser I have ever met. I can hardly keep up with her. This was the best French kiss I have ever had.

I then slowly rubbed her back and she played with my hair. _'I want her'_** 'me too'** _'tsk, do you think she has an inner self too like you' _**'yup and she is so damn sexy'** _'leave now I don't want to be disturbed'_ **'fine'.** We were going too far very far until

"uhum" both the boy and girl behind us said. That caught our attention. WE looked behind us and found Temari and Kankuro

"If the two of you wanna make out-" Kankuro started but was cut off by Temari "GO GET A DARN ROOM!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The two did not mind them and stared to each other eyes. "hn, now that was a real kiss" Sakura muttered then let go of Gaara and sat on the edge of the lake where the waterfall was connected ( yup they were still in the forest, what did you think they were in the bed making out, hehehehe joke! ;D). Gaara followed her but was surprised when he saw tears falling from her eyes. Temari and Kankuro left already leaving the two of them alone.

"I want to kill him, make him suffer, I want to take revenge on him" she muttered softly but full anger in her voice. Gaara involuntarily hugged her and comforted her. He did not know what got into him but he loved this feeling. She was surprised at Gaara's actions but appreciated it so she hugged him in return soaking his clothes with her tears.

"shhh. He is not worth it"

"I know but I can't stop myself. um Gaara thank you" She continued to sob.

"no problem" Gaara faced her and gave her his rarest smile.

"Sakura, I will help you get revenge on him"

"Why? Why would you waste your time helping me?" asked the curious Sakura.

"Let's just say he has a depth to pay". Sakura gave a low chuckle.

"you know sometimes you're funny".Gaara blushed at the comment and looked away.

"Anyway, but there is some conditions" Gaara said back at his stoic yet gentle face.

"What is it"

"I get to be the one who tells you what to do"

"ok, as long as I can do it". Sakura giggled.

"First" Gaara said then grabbed Sakura's right wrist and took the wrist band off.

"You go back to being a goth"

"wait!? How did you know that I was Goth before and I have cuts"

"I have my sources" Gaara said and showed her his cuts also.

"tsk. Fine"

"Two, you be a part of our group"

"Agreed"

"Three" after saying that he whispered to Sakura.

"WHAT?!., bu-but WHY?! HOW?!" Sakura shouted. Gaara then gave her a glare.

"what do you agree or not". Sakura sigh. "fine but make it sure that it works". "I know it will"

**_'Sasuke finally I can get my revenge on you'_** they both thought together ( weird XD ). And they both looked at the starry sky.

"Gaara, why are you so cold when it comes to him" asked Sakura innocently

"Sakura,_ **revenge is best serve cold".**_ With that he left Sakura. _'Sasuke, be ready for us'_

* * *

**Finally its done!. WHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. Please go easy on me because this is my first gothic fanfic and please review so I can continue. Now I want to remind you that this is RATED M and there are LEMONS on the later chapters so those of you who can't stand _SEX_ don't read this story cause you might get nose bleeds. _What do you think the third condition was?._**

PLEASE VOTE : either **GAARAxSAKURA** or **SASUKExSAKURA.**

**.tell me your votes so I have an idea for the next chapter and on who would Sakura end up to.**

**.PLEASE REVIEW!.**

**.FLAMES ACCEPTED. .SUGGESTIONS ACCEPTED. .COMMENTS ACCEPTED.**

**ANYTHING ACCEPTED**

**.THANK YOU. .ARIGATO. .SALAMAT PO. ;D…**


	2. She's Taken

**Okay here's another chapter**

**Okay here's another chapter. If any of you noticed the one written on the first chapter um like this : "OUR PERFECT GOTHIC LOVE STORY", well that was my first title of this story and I forgot to change it so please don't mind it. Please excuse my carelessness ... Anyway the real title of this story is "NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU GO" NOT _"OUR PERFECT GOTHIC LOVE STORY"._ Okay that's all, just saying so you won't be confused. Thankx ..**

* * *

**No Way I'm Letting You Go**

Chapter 2 **She's Taken**

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Another morning sun rose up to the sky but in the room of our young maiden it was like darkness took over. You can't see anything except pitch-black. It wasn't obvious that it was morning for the room changed. The scent of it changed and the owner of it changed as well. The pink curtains were now dark violet. The cream colored walls were now black. The yellow bed sheet was now black and the colorful pillows were now crimson red and orange. The wall designs were in the mix of color silver, white, violet and red with their different shades but the background was pure black. The carpet of her room was in the mix of the colors black and crimson red.

Sakura did not need her alarm clock to wake up anymore. She woke up by herself and went to the washroom to freshen up. The cold water splashed down her body but it didn't give a damn to her. She shampooed her pink hair that now have black highlights on it _(yup she colored her hair, SWEET.hehehe.) _with strawberry scented one. She used grapes last time but she decided that strawberries were the best for her new image. Her orange scent bar of soap was now replaced by a rose scented soap.

After taking a nice quick bath she picked some clothes from her drawer and wore them. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with laces on the hem and on the linings which fit here curves perfectly. It showed a lot of her clivage. The shirt only reached up under her breast leaving her flat sexy stomach clearly bare and seen. She put on her kapri pants with lots of pockets though it fit her very well. The other half of the pants was folded up to her knee leaving her soft smooth white legs being seen and the other half was hanging loosely down her feet. The pants was only up to her hip so you can clearly see a little of her black lacey panty and her perfectly shape stomach. She slipped on her chucks new limited edition with the color of black and the designs were so rebel like. She put on her wristbands and her arm warmer _(if there is such thing)_. She placed 5 rings on her fingers on any of her hand. She painted her nails in a stylish black way.

When she was done dressing up, she moved to her mirror to put on her make up. She has dark purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and blood red lipstick. After putting on her lipstick she placed a little lip gloss to make it shimmer. The make up was perfect for her white smooth face though it kinda look pale since she woke up but in a beautiful way. She has piercing on her belly, and on her tongue. She has three gothic earrings on her right ear and two on her left, on of them was dangling. She placed her long hair down. She wore a choker, and 3 more rebel necklaces hanging loosely. She was like she was going to kill which she was mentally. She looked so beautiful in her new image and much more attractive.

After fixing herself she went down stairs straight to her garage. She did not eat any breakfast. She has in total of 11 cars. She picked her black gothic sports car and drove of to her and Gaara's meeting place. It took 10 minutes for her to arrive.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Gaara's POV**

'_darn it where is she'_ I thought to myself.

"when does you little chick planned to arrive?" asked my sister. She and Kankuro were also waiting but they did not know about our secret. Another 5 minutes past and I saw a sports car parked. My eyes widen when I saw the owner, it was Sakura.

_'damn she looks so HOT and SEXY!'_ **'control your hormones Gaara'**_ 'shut up and why are you here anyway'_ **'well I wanted to catch a glimpse of Sakura' **_'go away' _**'tsk, bastard'**

Sakura walked to us sexily. She was so hot on her new image. I did not know she'd be this attractive when she is on her goth form. Even Kankuro drooled and Teamri giggled.

"Liking your view" Sakura snapped at me.

"Don't flatter yourself" I said while hiding my blush and turned it into a smirk.

"So ready with the plan or did you forget"

"Of course, how can I forget" She grunted.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Flashback**

_"Third" then he whispered something._

_"you will pretend to be my girlfriend in the whole school. We will act one so, you will let me do stuffs to you without any complain. If you complain our deal is off. With this we can see if Sasuke really likes you or you are just another fan girl to him, you will not be friendly to him or to anyone except our friends and of course yours to but not much to strangers who acts so good. Last, you will tell no one of our secret even the members of our club. You can only act normal between us and in your home. But if you are not in your house you are my girlfriend. GOT IT!"_

**And of Flashback**

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

"so ready honey" I asked her in a husky voice.

"sure, let's go baby". _'girls and their mood swings'_ I thought. We entered her car and drove to school.

Our ride to the school was quiet as in too quiet. Sakura was driving the car while I was looking out the window and saw someone which destroyed my mood. _'Uchiha Sasuke'_ I sigh. I took a deep breath before I decided to take a nap but then something hit me.

"Kankuro!" I shout out catching everyones attention. I looked at him and nodded he nodded back at me and handed me something.

I looked at Sakura and took her left wrist since its the one with no cuts.

"Temari, take over the wheel" I shouted and pulled Sakura and sitted her on my lap smirking at her for she was trying get out of my grip.

"Gaara! What the heck are YOU DOING!" she shouted.

"shut up and give me your left wrist"

"wh-wha-why?"

I took her left wrist and held it firmly "This is why" then I took out a hena and wrote something on her wrist.

"You're putting a tatoo on my wrist?!" she asked in a surprise tone.

"yup, here all done read it" and I showed it to her. I saw her eyes widen and laugh at her reaction.

**"GA-A-GAARA!"**

"yup honey, that means you clearly belong to me" I leaned closer to her and whispered on her ear "for now" she blushed madly and my eyes showed amusement on it. There on her wrist, a tatoo by the name of **GAARA** was written.

I then pulled her closer to me which definitely shocked her.

"Wha-at are you doing?" she asked in a shy tone. _'DARN she is so CUTE'_ I thought to myself and clearly erase it as I realize what I just thought.

"getting ready for the attetion and our first move" I told her in a whisper so Kankuro and Temari wouldn't hear anything. Then I pointed infront of the car where we can slightly see the school gates. Then she nodded in agreement and followed my lead.

I slowly openned her legs and wrapped it around my waist. Now she was seating on my lap with her legs wide open around my waist while blushing. I heard Kankuro trying to stop his laughter and Temari started giggling while driving. I ignored them and continue on what I was doing.

When I turned around to face her, I saw her giggling.

"Gaara, we should not waste anymore time" I heard her say as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned forward.

"As you wish" I smirked then leaned closer to catch her lips and started a new heated kiss. It was pure bliss. I looked at the corners of my eyes only to find Temari blushing like a tomato and when i looked at the front mirror I saw Kankuro stopping his nosebleed. I chuckled a little and turn my attetion to Sakura not breaking the kiss.

I felt my hands snake around her waist and I felt her pushing closer hugging my head tight and playing with my hair. My hands rubbed slowly yet passionately around her back. I leaned closer giving me a full view of her clivage. I licked her lower lip she blushed before giving me the entrance I asked for.

**'yeah baby real paradise'** _'go away your ruining the perfect moment'_ **'so you really considered this a blissful moment'** _'of course, I am kissing the greatest kisser I have ever known in my entire life'_ **'yeah, you got a point now if you'll excuse me I'm gunna go make out with her innerself too'** _'hn'_

we tasted every single bit of each other, earning a moan from each other. I held her butt and moved her closer to me closing the space between her body and my body. This moved made her blush 100 shades of red but still stayed in that position. I smirked at her then continue kissing her. We were like eating each other's face hungrily not wanting to stop. Both of us want to win the fight of our tongue so no one backed away.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Normal POV**

They were lost in there world of kissing not nowing that the car had made a stop. The people from the school made a big fuzz because they never saw the awesome car before they thought it was a new student.

_"awesome car!"_ some girl said.

_"hn. my car is better than that"_

_"yeah right your just jealous"_

_"whatever"_

"tsk." mumbled Sasuke while he watched who it was. He saw Temari and Kankuro getting out of the car but he can tell that there was still someone in sitting on the passengers seat. he moved closer to see who it was. _'maybe its just Gaara'_ he thought.

He was about to leave when he heard Temari snapped her fingers and the whole goth club came up to her.

"alright, alright. We **The Crimson Lovers Goth Club** have a new member and would like you to accept her and treat her nicely."

"hn. A new member, interesting" murmured Sasuke. The **CLGC**(crimson lovers goth club) was the most popular club in the whole academy and in Konoha and he was a part of it. They are like fraternity which were consists of both girls and boys.

Sasuke went closer and listened carefully. _'wait a minute, where is Sakura anyway, -sigh- troublesome much'_ he thought to himself.

When Kankuro openned the door of Sakura's car, all eyes widen when they saw the two kissing. Sasuke looked a round the campus then turned his head back at the car only to see a girl making out with Gaara.

"tsk. making out infront of the whole student body. hn. typical" he said as he walked closer to the two not looking at them. He was also a member of the club so it was okay if he gets closer to them.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Back at the two**

"He's coming Sakura" mumbled Gaara at the kiss.

"I'm ready" replied Sakura.

"So who is this girl making out with our leader" asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Gaara and Sakura broke the kiss but still stayed on that position. _'shit!. I think I'm having a nosebleed just watching these two" thought Sasuke._

Gaara hugged her body tighter and looked up at Sasuke while nuzzling her neck. Sakura arched her back but did not fail to hide her cover to Sasuke.

".hn. may I introduce to you all the new member of the **CLGC**" Gaara started looking at everyone.

"Haruno Sakura" he said as Sakura rose her head only to meet the wide eyes of the now shocked Sasuke. Oh she and Gaara were enjoying every moment of this. With a smirk on her face, she stepped out of the car facing the now shocked Uchiha. Gaara followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her closer ot him while Sakura did the same only her hand was aroung Gaara's waist, also with a smirk on his face he continued

**"and she's taken"**

* * *

**.WOW. Another chapter in just one day!. Hahaha. Is it a _cliffie_ or what?!. hahahaha. Anyway please review and please vote if you want it to be SASUxSAKU or SAKUxGAARA. PLEASE VOTE and REVIEW so I have an idea for the next chapters. You can vote by the review or go vsit my profile and vote through the use of the Poll. Thank You!. .. ..**


	3. She's Mine

"What's the meaning of this" Sasuke sternly looked at the two figures in front of him, Gaara still snuggling Sakura's neck.

"Isn't obvious?" he replied face still buried on Sakura's neck making the girl moan a little not even minding Sasuke's presence.

Now this made his knuckles involuntary form itself in to a ball.

"Who said that she can be your girlfriend?"

"As far as I'm concerned Uchiha, You don't have any relation to Sakura which can clearly state that you can interfere with our relationship" That took him off guard. He quickly thought of comeback but was interrupted by another moan from his "leaders'" girl.

"Would you quit moaning in front of the whole student body?!" who knew that this kind of action could snap him?

Sakura was quit shocked of his actions and yet alone, annoyed.

"Excuse me hon" She gently lifted Gaara's face in front of her and held his chin softly with her right hand leaving her left hand to play with his hair for a little while.

"May I?" Gaara nod his head as if understanding what she meant, giving her permission to do as she wish. Sakura peck him lightly on the lips before removing her hands from the said boy and walked straightly to where Sasuke was.

Sasuke was taken aback by Sakura's blank expression approaching him. _Since when did she become like this? _Hiding also every emotion from his face but failed to once the girl spoke

"You could do or say whatever you want to me since we were young but Uchiha starting today you do not have the right to interfere with what I do or with whom I am with 'cause from now on the only guy who has access to my personal life is none other than my boyfriend** GAARA**" Sakura growled showing him the tattoo that Gaara placed on her wrist.

Sasuke was _shocked_.

Gaara _smirked_.

Ino's _jaw dropped_.

Gaara's siblings smiled and some students went wide eye, snickered, and shivered at the thought that

**1.** The oh so sweet, preppy, girly and innocent Haruno Sakura could be like this

**2.** That Uchiha Sasuke was completely at loss of words to a girl whom he called a bitch yesterday, yeah many heard those harsh words coming out from his mouth the day before, which clearly means is that either he loss to the girl or it was a draw and

**3.** Gaara finally had a girl and broke his record of being single for the past 18 years.

**_-sigh-_**

"Uchiha, enough of this nonsense" She crossed her arms and turned her heel around ready to go back to Gaara when a sudden grip on her wrist stopped.

She saw Gaara growled at Sasuke, obviously the culprit of his grip and gave him an assuring look, Gaara only nodded in return.

_Typical._

"Since when did you become like one of us?" As you can all remember, Sasuke was also a member of the CLGC.

"None of your business"

"Is this about what happened yester-"

"Don't flatter yourself too much Uchiha, everything that's happening doesn't concern you so don't go butting in others business like some over-protective dad"

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shot back, clearly irritated by the way she cut him off and answered him.

"Leave us alone Unchiha" Sakura forced her hand out from Sasuke's grip and went straight back to Gaara leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Ready to go to class baby?" Gaara whispered too closely on her ear slightly touching her earlobe with his lips. He smirked when he felt her shiver from his touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and dragged Sakura inside the school building shooting a very speechless Sasuke one last smirk

**"_She's mine_"** He mouthed as he pointed to Sakura beside him then turned around and enter the building.

_She proved me wrong. Haruno Sakura stood up to me and proved me wrong._

"Sasuke-kun aren't you going to enter?" He glared at the speaker pushing and leaving her sitting on the ground and finally walked away.

"Shut the crap slut"

* * *

Finally DONE! Sorry that it took me quite a while to upload this chapter. Again please do review and tell me all of your SUGGESTIONS :))))))


	4. Stupid hotness from him & soon from him

"Someone's enjoying this?" Gaara tightened his arms around me as we went into PE class.

"Who wouldn't enjoy that bastards face everytime we passed by him?" I let giggles brushed of my lips as I heard Gaara chucked at that comment.

"Gaara and Saku-chan over here" Naruto, a member of the club waved at us at the other side of the gym together with the gang.

It's been 3 days since the incident where I left Sasuke mouth-hanging outside the campus, since then he rarely hangouts with group and at times I caught him looking at me intently. Not glaring but looking then he would suddenly turn the other way around. The group finally accepted me, well there was no doubt to that especially that I'm with Gaara and everything after all.

"Goodluck at basketball guys!" I waved at them as I went to my own dance club with the girl members of the gang in the gym. It was funny actually how all of us were coincidentally on the same classes and have the same interest.

"Ready to dance Sakura?" Hinata smiled at me and Tenten gave me a thumbs up. Temari suddenly walked past her mouthing "Go tell him who's boss Sakura" winking at sight of Gaara and smirking at me as she positioned herself behind me.

"You guys are way too damn funny" laughing at them I went to my laptop which is connected to the stereo as I played the song that we're gunna dance. I was the dance captain and Gaara was the basketball captain. Everyone in the gang actually is the captain of most of the clubs. Yeah I didn't realize how popular our club was not until Gaara explained to me what are club is capable of. I positioned myself in the middle of the girls as we do our poses waiting for the song to start.

"Shake that butt Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he dunked the ball into the basket earning a wince from Neji.

"Control your temper hyuuga" Shikamaru patted him at back.

"shut up lazy bum"

"Way to go Hina-chan" Temari winked

"Ready girl let's not keep our boys waiting 1 2 a 1 2 3 4"

_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

All the girl started shaking their butt back and forth

_She Got That Good Good,_  
_She Michael Jackson Bad,_  
_I'm Attracted To Her,For Her Attractive Ass,_  
_And Now We Murderous, Because We Kill Time,_  
_I Knock Her Lights Out, And She Still Shine,_  
_I Hate To See Her Go, But I Love To Watch Her Leave_  
_But I Keep Her Running Back And Forth..._  
_Like a soccer Team_  
_Cold As the Winter's Day,_  
_Hot As the Summer's Eve,_  
_Young Money Thieves_  
_Steal Your heart with ease_

Sakura did 6-steps as Temari did handstand, Tenten and Hinata grind against each other as they giggled

"a little more guys and we're finally getting thier attention" Tenten chuckled.

_I Like The Way You Walkin, If You Walking My Way,_  
_I'm That Red Bull, Now Let's Fly Away,_  
_Let's Buy A Place, With All Kind Of Space,_  
_I Let You Be The Judge, N-N And I'm The Case,_  
_I'm Gudda Gudda,_  
_I Put Her Under,_  
_I See Me With Her, No Stevie Wonder,_  
_She Don't Even Wonder, Cuz She Know She Bad,_  
_And I Got a Nigga,_  
_Grocery Bag._

The guys turned their way to the girls as they felt hot steam growing in them.

"Damn those girls do know how to make a scene"

"Hina-chan so sexy"

"Watch it dog-boy" Neji hissed.

_(Okay)_  
_Ooh Baby,_  
_I Be Stuck To You,_  
_Like Glue Baby,_  
_Wanna Spend It All On You,_  
_Baby,_  
_My Room Is The G Spot,_  
_Call Me Mr. Flintstone,_  
_I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

_Ok I Get It,_  
_Let Me Think, I Guess It's My Turn,_  
_Maybe It's Time To Put This Pussy On Ya Sideburns,_  
_He Say I'm Bad, he Prolly Right,_  
_he Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha),_  
_I'm So Pretty Like,_  
_be On My Pedal Bike,_  
_he On My Low Starch,_  
_he On My Egg-o Whites,_  
_he Say Nicki Don't Stop You The Bestest,_  
_And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As-best-es._

"Quit staring at here UZUMAKI!" Neji growled, being strained down by Shikamaru and Kiba to stop him from being able to strangle Naruto

"Look guys I guess Naruto isn't the only one"

"Whacha mean Kankuro?" He suddenly pointed at Gaara who was looking rather damn seriously.

"Ohihihi"

"What the heck are you doing?" Naruto turned to the guys and gave them a 'shh' sign as he sneaked up behind Gaara.

Gaara on the other hand was staring at me and I knew it.

_'damn we got him good?' _

**_'Hey I thought that this was just a fake relationship?'_**

_'yeah well who said that I can't make him fall for me li__terally' _

I gave Gaara one of my sexy looks as he returned it with his smirks.

"So Gaara?" Naruto draped his arms around Gaara's shoulder.

"What do you want?"

Sakura chuckled as she saw Naruto swiftly peaked in Gaara's pants to see if he was turned on.

"How long is that when Sakura turns you on?" Pointing to Gaara's member and hastily returning to the gang behind Neji.

He made an outburst of laughter with the rest of the guys when the so-called red hair turned 10 shades of red.

"i'll let you go this time Naruto" he growled, the others are still laughing as they watched their girls dance sexily.

Still, Kiba and Shino chuckled as the dance went on.

_I Love Ya Sushi Rolls, Hotter Than Wasabi,I race For Your Love,_  
_Shake And Bake Ricky Bobby,_  
_I'm At The W, But I Can't Meet You In The Lobby,_  
_Girl I Gotta Watch My Back, Cuz I'm Not Just Anybody,_  
_I Seen Em Stand In Line, Just To Get Beside Her,_  
_I Let Her See The Aston, And Let The Rest Surprise Her,_  
_That's When We Disappear, You Need GPS To Find Her,_  
_Oh That Was Your Girl?_  
_I Thought I Recognized Her._

_(Okay)_  
_Oh Baby,_  
_I Be Stuck To You,_  
_Like Glue Baby,_  
_Wanna Spend It All On You,_  
_Baby,_  
_My Room Is The G Spot,_  
_Call Me Mr. Flintstone,_  
_I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

After the music stopped, the girls and Sakura went to the guys.

"You were damn hot hina-chan" cheered Naruto as he nuzzled her neck.

Tenten cupped Neji's face "Stop being so defensive of your cousin, share him with Naruto will you 'cause I'm pretty sure you're contented with me" Tenten grin and Neji in return pecked her lips.

grinning "Damn right I am"

"Shit with all this lovey dovey" Shikamaru and Kiba pretended to gag on the background.

"I guess I turned you on?" whispered Sakura as she slung her arms around Gaara's neck.

"You do know that he's watching all along" Gaara pulled her even closer to him grinding his body to hers

A moan escaped from Sakura's lips as she felt Gaara's crotch hardend.

"Damn you for making feel like this even though we're in a fake relationship" Sakura managed to whisper that statement in a soft moan.

"Hey even though we're in a fake relationship it doesn't mean that I can't enjoy my girlfriends company." And with that Gaara finally crushed his lips to Sakura's causing her to moan seductively right on is lips.

Sakura wasn't so sure if she heard it right but Gaara kept on repeating in a soft moan the words 'mine' to her.

She felt her cheeks burn at the thought and as the kiss keeps on growing deeper and deeper.

Sakura tightened his grip around Gaara's hair as she felt his tongue sliding with her own.

Gaara traced circles on Sakura's tummy under her shirt.

'damnful sexy body, damnful hot girl, damnful Sakura'

Sakura's hand made their way under Gaara's shirt onto his abs pushing herself closer to him as Gaara pulled her even more bringing her a little higher so his shaking member get a touch of her's even when the sinful clothing is still on.

'shit Gaara, shit his perfect toned abs, shit his bloody sexiness, shit his poisonous kisses most of all shit this **FAKE** relationship'

"Gaa-ar-ahh uhh.." Sakura moaned out as Gaara teased her earlobe.

5 mins have past and they would've sexed each other in the middle of the whole students who were in that gym if they weren't only been disturbed by even 1 the most effin perverted teacher in the world

"Ahem you students know that everyone is looking at the both of you" Sakura and Gaara just looked at Kakashi blankly.

"I don't mind" growled Sakura looking clearly deathly it sure made Kakashi pee in his pants.

"Just go get a room"

-sigh-

"So much for the hot make out session we were about to witness"

"Damn they look so cute together"

"Why did you stop them" cried Jiraya, one of the school's teachers and most perverted personal. The other teachers including Anko, Genma, Iruka and other more groaned in agreement.

"I didn't get to bring my video cam with me sorry guys but I don't wanna miss not recording this" grinned Kakashi.

The principal Tsunade went to Kakashi and faced every teachers who was watching the show,

"Alright kids what kind of teachers are you" she then faced Kakashi

"It was so good of you to stop them cause I forgot to bring my camera. It sure is a big waste if we don't take pictures of them for future use" Tsunade winked at him and finally walked away leaving all the teachers and the students who heard them including some of the gang, sweat dropped.

* * *

Back to the gang

"Weirdo teachers, troublesome much" Shikamaru sigh as the others chuckle in delight

"So I guess we wouldn't be able to show our show here" Gaara teased looking dramatically sad.

"Well I guess we put up quite a good show for today" Slightly shaking her head of to the direction of Sasuke.

"See you later" Gaara gave her one last peck on the lips before putting her down from that heart whelming embrace.

"Later"

Sakura winked at him as she went to the girl's locker room to change.

* * *

On the back door of the gym,

"Fuck you, I'm sure gunna fuck you till you can't stand up Sakura."

His grip on the door tightened at every sight of it.

"Sasuke let's go"

"Hn" He moved his way before the corridor and out to the hallway gripping hardly the ass of some girl.

"Sasuke-kun" the girl giggled between moans not really paying attention that Sasuke's attention wasn't actually on her.

_Someday your ass is the one that I'm gunna be gripping._

_Soon Sakura, soon. _

_

* * *

_

**That was it guys, sorry for the long upload and if you noticed I didn't follow the boys and girls characters from which I introduced at the first chapter so just please bear with me.**

**Thank you and reviews please :)**


End file.
